fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Luke Triton's Odyssey
Luke Triton's Oddysey (known as Luke Triton Land in Japan, Hong Kong, and Taiwan) is a platformer game developed by Pencil Interactive for the Nintendo Switch. It is the first Professor Layton platformer game and also the first game starring Luke Triton. The game's animations for the cutscenes and gameplay were done by Korean animation Studio Mir. Plot Narrator: Once upon a time, two young lovers in a walk outside their home, where the sky was blue and sunny and the birds sang, Luke and Marina were so happy hat they were certain everyone must feel the same. But, alas joy is not fount in all hearts. Where there should be love and kindness there is jealousy and anger. The queen Darkering had such a heart - one filled with darkness and envy. Marina: Oh dear. Luke: Don't Worry, Marina. I bet the sun will be back. Narrator: Luke's wish was not to be. The day turnet dark and the skies thundered with ill will and fury. Luke: YIKES! Narrator: In the brief moment that Luke closes his eyes, his happiness was shattered... Luke: MARINA! Narrator: The evil queen Darkering had kindnapped Marina. She had always been jealous of the girl's beauty. Now she would rob her of it. Darkering: (Sinister laugh) Poor, Lucki. You never appreciate what you have until it's gone. Isn't that right?! Luke: No! No! Give her back! Narrator: As Mizrabel took to the skies with his beloved Minnie, Mickey knew he had to act fast. Marina: Luke! HELP ME!! Narrator: Running with all his might, he chased the queen through the lands. Luke scampered and scurried all the way to... The Unknown Land! Characters Main * Luke Triton Supporting * Dicky * Marina Triton * Animals Fairies Antagonists/Bosses * Queen Darkering * Demolisher * Shadow Luke * Lugosi * Zuta the Armadillo * Crunsher * Dunga Pigletdrik Gameplay Unlike all Professor Layton games, Luke Triton Adventures is a 2D platformer. The is used for Jumping, while the is used to perform a Dash Attack. The is used for ducking. When using in midair, Luke performs a Ground Pound. Throwing an enemy or object is done by pressing the , but the player must tilt the Nintendo Switch L-Stick in the desired direction, and then press again to make Luke throw in that direction. Areas and Levels There are six lands with six levels (ten in the final land) each; five normal levels and one boss level. Additionally, secret levels can be unlocked by finding a Secret Map in certain levels. After beating a boss, Luke Triton must return to Marina to buy a map of the next continent. Depending on the amount of money the player has, they can go in any order they choose. *Pacific Sands **Tutorial: A New Journey Comes **Shop: Dicky's Shop * Area 1: Lost Ruins *Level 1 *Level 2 *Level 3 *Level 4 *Secret Level 1 *Secret Level 2 **Boss Level: The Night of the Treeman ***Boss: Demolisher * Area 2: Disturbed Deserts *Level 1 *Level 2 *Level 3 *Level 4 *Secret Level 1 *Secret Level 2 **Boss Level: Shadow's Race ***Boss: Shadow Luke * Area 3: Savage Jungle *Level 1 *Level 2 *Level 3 *Level 4: Night in the Creepy Mansion *Secret Level 1 *Secret Level 2 **Boss Level: Look Out, with the Gargoyle! ***Boss: Lugosi * Area 4: Casinotopia *Level 1 *Level 2 *Level 3 *Level 4 *Secret Level 1 *Secret Level 2 *Secret Level 3 **Boss Level: Armadillo's Showdown ***Boss: Zuta the Armadillo * Area 5: Frozen Cliffs *Level 1 *Level 2 *Level 3 *Level 4 *Secret Level 1: The Spider Empire Strikes Back *Secret Level 2 *Secret Level 3 **Boss Level: ***Boss: Crunsher * Area 6: Queen Darkering's Fortress *Level 1 *Level 2 *Level 3 *Level 4 *Level 5 *Level 6 *Level 7 *Secret Level 1: *Secret Level 2: *Secret Level 3: **Boss Level: To the Queen's Lair ***Boss: Queen Darkering Development Luke Triton Adventures' development staret in 2018 and was developed by Pencil Interactive. Akihiro Hino was the game's director, while Ken Motomura and Tatsuya Shinkai were the producers. Development began after Pencil Interactive approached Level-5 and suggested that a Professor Layton platform game be made. The studio wanted to extend a gameplay dynamic prevalent in similar to Wario Land and Kirby games, which is Luke's "use of strength to overcome opposition", and had the developers at Pencil Interactive play those games to understand that dynamic. Design director Tadanori Tsukawaki asked Luke's animators "to strongly emphasize his manly characteristics" to help re-create this feel. Composer Kenichiro Saigo used Yo-Kai Watch for inspiration when writing the game's music. Luke Triton Adventures was designed to be played by holding the Nintendo Switch Joy-Cons sideways to emulate holding a NES or SNES gamepad. Hino proposed the hand-drawn art style seen in the final game, though was initially opposed to the idea since future changes to a character's design meant changes to all of its individual animation frames. Over 2,000 frames were drawn to animate over 200 actions for Luke alone; over 6,000 frames were drawn for all enemy characters, including those that were removed from the final game. All the game's backgrounds and scenery were also hand-drawn. Program director Koichi Yagi stated that clever programming techniques were required to efficiently store and handle both the non-repeating backgrounds and the thousands of character frames in the Nintendo Switch console RAM during gameplay. Korean studio Mir assisted with character animations and both the opening and closing cutscenes, while studio OLM drew the backgrounds. Reception | EuroG = 9/10 | Fam = 34/40 | GI = 9.5/10 | GSpot = 8/10 | GSpy = | GRadar = | GameZone = 8.5/10 | IGN = 9/10 | NLife = 9/10 | NWR = 9/10 }}Luke Triton Adventures received critical acclaim with a score of 9 out of 10 from IGN and a score of 34 out of 40 from Famitsu. Nintendo Life gave a score of 9. X-Play gave the game a 4.5 out of 5, praising the gameplay, soundtrack, and Luke's personality called "He's Luke pretty funny when starring an adventure like this". GameSpot gave it 8 out of 10, praising the beautiful art style, fun gameplay and Luke's Personality, but criticizing short game length. Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Professor Layton (series) Category:Professor Layton Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Adventure Games Category:2D Platforming Games